darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark
Back to Character Profiles Profile "First impressions are the most enduring and of extreme importance, especially with the enemy." Notes Autobots at the Warrior Academy had an impression that perhaps Shark may have been better off with the Decepticons. From the get go he was tricking, defrauding, and stealing just to obtain his personal objectives. However, he only would do it if he was sure that a) he wouldn't get caught, or b) he wouldn't get into trouble. Always thinking of shifts and stratagems, which is his way of keeping everyone guessing. Unfortunately it also serves to keep everyone wary of him. No one is exactly sure why this young warrior was doing it, nor did they ask him directly. Certainly if they looked past the facade they would see the the true Shark who is good hearted, philosophical, idealistic, self-sacrificing, persistent, and much more. He graduated and joined the ranks of the Autobots, ready to prove himself on the battle field and use his tactics upon them. Logs Crystal City Siege - Roboraptors! - Lonestar in pieces Big Rescue - Lonestar's final day - Shark & Grimlock corpse patrol - Visiting the empties - The new mech - Bundle - Distract the Cons from the space launch! - Shark cog mystery - Eel in the machine - Wake up Shark Metorites incoming Sparky in the Shark-y - Underground tunnel tour then Rescue Cosmos - Sparky's Big Surprise - Runamuck goes after Tracks - Baby eels - Pandemic news - The Cure Revealed - Galagatron in Cubricon - Bar Aftermath - Gunfire Thugs - Letting go is hard - Fight! - Drunk Shark - Drunk Cure - A gift for Lifeline - Metros Mission for Shark - Fight and bite! Lifeline mad about Bot Medics - Unauthorized use of medical facilities.. really? - Arm Wrestling - Firedancers' First Dance - A data chip for the doc - Pirates - After Pirate Repairs - Fix the fox - LL is always that way - Searching for a pirate disguise then Pirates again! Harvesting whoops! - Looking for info - Looking for info still - Mechs are strange - Shark Shows Off his Wire Skillls Fighting.. always fighting - Just sneaky like a shark - Nitrogear.. defector? - Nitrogear what you doing here - Secrets - Iahex aftermath - Magnum's Intro - Awkward - Running into Rogue is hard - Repairs after CC battle - Gladiatorial combat - Shark-y style-y - Prime's has stern talk with Shark - Parts Delivery - Are they legit? - Guard duty then drinks? - Sattelite - Pre Trypticon Prep - Drinks in questionable places - Lifeline's Info on the Parts - Underground City Dig - Info for Parts Trade Off - Reporting to Prime about Missions - Prime and Shark battle Shred and Screamer - Fixing Sharks Teeth - Sharks New Gyro - Rascal gets rescued - Meeting Arcee - Shark and Starscream Fight over Energon - Arcee visits Iacon - Arcee looks for her background in CC and Cubricon - Racal's Bomb - Stopping Starscream from taking energon - Rascal is such a rascal - Trypticon Takes out the Everglades - Shark's Mission: Spread the word about Trypticon - Visiting Arcce at Iacon Repair Bay - Chains and Shark in Cubricon - Xaaron's Admission to Shark - Pride and Jealousy - Tacticon in Iahex - Overwhelmed - Trypticon Terror - Activating Voyager - Mysterious Package - The Search for Weldbond - Serious Talk About Spark Bonding - Battle at the Glade - Bot Repair - Hannibal Time - OOU This Is Just Wrong - I Don't Like You - Search for Trypticon - After Trypticon Beers OOU Something Is Off - Hide Is Back Letting the Jet Out of the Bag - OOU Reliquary Knew - OOU Out of Place - Arcee Becomes a Bot - OOU The News is Bad - Come See My Room - FA Stands Up To Shark - Messing With The Doc - Spying on the Cons - Oh the Drama! - What a Mess - Just In Case Kiss Me Goodbye Torque Business - Fixed Chin - Pulling Teeth - Shark's New Teeth - Troublesome Mechs - Sorry - Trypticon Falls - Torque Visits Iacon - Face On - Talking Over Drinks - Palatable or No - Angst - Broken Trust - Sparky the Comforter - Seeking Information - Report - Hiring Swivel - Swivel the Messenger - Bar Conversation - Empties and Lions, Oh My - After Oh My - Kitty Has Claws and Advice - What Warning Sign - Creature Talk - Hunt for Chimera - Its About Research - Finding Hammerstrike - Visiting Torque - Goa vs Shark - Bad Nanos Finale Bots - Con Raid More Logs Watch Yourself - Robustus Gets Around - Ninjabots - Weird Love Focus - Talking Fire Proofing - Intel Seeking - Ninja Goes After Matrix Flame - Still Friends - Interrupted - Luring the Dragon - Dual Cruise - Reunited - Talented Fingers - Megatron vs.. - Battle Problems - Slipstream Takes Em On - Grimlock Returns - Megatron Gives Shark A Pain Lesson - Shark vs Shred - Fight Repairs - Missile Aftermath - Seeking Damage in CC - Two on Two Fight - After Fight Surprise - Skorponoks Trouble - More Skorp Trouble - Skorponok Agreement - Setup The Skorps - Med Supplies - At The Rust Sea - A Message for LL - FA Wants Info - Strategy Meeting - Jazz Visits Q Division - First Impressions - Metro Visits Iacon Med Bay - Bar Flirt - Helping Out - Making a Deal - Making a Deal - Blades Needs Convincing - Followup at the Observatory - Post-Battle Bot Side - Evacuation - Checking Out The Campus - No Longer At This Address - Shark's Findings - Withheld Information - Catching Up - Shark Makes A Request - Visitors In The Medbay - Post-Brawl Repairs - Reliquary's Got Moves - Meeting A Dinobot - Con Supply Raid - Making A Deal - Encounters At The Track - Nova vs Shark - Crackshot's Back - Exploding Dinobot - Category:OC Category:Autobot Category:Character Category:Active Character